A Guide in the Dark
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: -As he walks away he can swear he hears someone, someone telling him thank you for looking after them- Some days were darker than others, not only for Mako but for his little girl, and it was just too much. It was okay though, Bolin and Asami were still there.


Sad little one shot….or is it? This may be the prolog to a new story but as for now I'm not sure, review telling me whether I should leave it or make it a story.

Disclaimer- I won nothing but the plot

**A Guide in the Dark**

It was going to be one of those days

He could feel it the second he woke up, his eyes already red and sore from crying in his sleep.

He knew she was gone, he really did. Some days it just hurt like hell to acknowledge that.

He forces himself out of bed, reminded that he has someone else to care for. He manages to make it to the kitchen, where he starts up breakfast. It's quite in the house, part of it might be it's around 6 am.

She always hated the morning.

The thought and memory was a simple one, but it was enough to make him let out some noise between a choke and a sob.

She always hated seeing him cry.

This time he drops the pan he's holding, and lets out a loud curse. He puts his hands on the counter, leaning on it to support his weight. Suddenly there all flooding him, the memories of her and what she did, the last things she said.

How she smelt, the way her hair stuck up in every which way when he dragged her out of bed, her laugh, her smile. It was consuming his very being, and it caused him to collapse. He slid down the cabinets until his was on the floor, his head in his hands as his body twitched and shuddered in an onslaught of sobs.

It was going to a very hard day

"Dad?"

He looks up, and through the blurry tears he can just barely make out the shape of his daughter. _Their _daughter, he sees her in Aysu every day. She was a carbon copy really (save for the amber flecks in her eyes), all the way to her water bending. She was clear in him though the way she stood, the way she talked and the remarks she made.

"Dad."

Aysu was young, 8 to be exact but she wasn't stupid. 2 years of these thing happening and she knew when he was breaking, her eyes soften and she picks up the pan he dropped.

"Come on, get up." She holds out both hands to him.

His mind somehow gets his hands to grasp hers, and she helps pull him up. She drops one hand but keeps her hold on the other, dragging him out of the kitchen. She walks him into the living room, where she proceeds to force him gently to sit down.

"I'll be right back okay?" She tilts her head to the side.

He manages a nod and she runs off, leaving him in the silence again. She back in seconds with two things, and both cause him a small smile because she knows him so well.

Naga comes up to him, licking his face. He lets a choking sound from his throat, and pets the polar bear dog. Naga sits down, resting her head in his lap and he pets her. He allows himself to take comfort in the animal, the dog having somehow helped to calm him down.

His daughter places the second thing around his neck, and he smiles at her. It was his scarf, still red but slightly more beat up from his teenage years. He was a grown man who shouldn't be hanging on to this, but it still brought him comfort. He gave to his daughter when she was around 2, it calmed her down after nightmares, and after that she just kept it. He didn't mind, she knew it meant a lot to him and would give it up when he needed it. She wore it all the time, and he smiled every time he saw it.

"I'll go call Bolin, you shouldn't have to do anything today."

Aysu gives me a small smile and walks off to get the phone, she grew up to fast and she only 8.

He figures watching your own mother tortured and killed will make up do that, he knows watching his parents die did.

But for him it made less sense, she didn't have anyone to look after, and he was still here.

Then he realizes the person she grew up for was him

~.~.~

Aysu patently waits for the phone to stop ringing, and when the machine starts to tell her the call wasn't picked up she puts it down on the receiver, and dials again. She waits again, not even bothering to listen to the beeps. The third time around she puts it to her ear, the phone picking up after the second ring.

"Bolin and Asami aren't home, so whoever you are stop calling us. IT'S 6 IN THE F-!"

"Bolin!Give me the phone!"

There's some static then, "Hello?"

" 'sami?" Aysu asks.

"Aysu! Hey honey, what's going on? Why are you calling?" Asami asks, the panic small but clear in her voice.

"Dad's not….he's not doing so well today. I thought that Bolin could talk to him," Aysu explains.

"What's going on?" Aysu can hear Bolin's voice.

"Apparently Mako isn't doing well today, Aysu wants you to talk to him." Asami explains.

"Here, hand me the phone."

More static

"Honey? Is that you?" Bolin asks.

"Hey Bo!" Aysu smiles

"Hey squirt, so your dads not doing okay? What's going on?" Bolin asks.

Aysu frowns, "I found him crying on the kitchen floor, I woke up because I heard something drop then he said something I would get smacked for if I repeated."

Bolin sighs, "Can you put him on the phone now?"

"But-." Aysu starts.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll still come over with Asami and the kids, but I want to give him some far warning as to what were gonna talk about." Bolin explains.

"Okay," Aysu sighs.

She walks out of the work room, walking into the living room where she finds her father leaning back on the couch. The tears streaming through his closed eyes, his hand knotted in his scarf so tight there white. Aysu gently reaches a hand out, brushing away his tears with her thumb, he opens his eyes and looks at her. He takes his hand in hers, silently trying to convince her he's fine. She holds out the phone to him and he groans, but takes it anyway.

Aysu scampers off, most likely getting dressed.

Mako slowly puts the phone by his ear, "Hello?"

"Dude this needs to stop."

Mako cringes at his brothers harsh tone, "I know I just…..this morning I just couldn't…."

Mako stops talking, his throat starting to close against his will. His brothers exhausted sigh come through the phone.

"Only for you and squirt, will I ever get up this early. We'll be there in half an hour, don't bother trying to cook again."

Mako's eye bulge out of his head and he opens his mouth.

"She said there was a loud sound, then a word she could repeat without getting smacked" – Mako face palms- "I figured it out. See ya soon bro."

The line goes dead.

Mako sighs, putting down the phone on the couch and running his fingers through his hair. He knows this needs to stop, 2 years later and he still couldn't get over it. She would hate him for doing this to himself.

"So Bo's coming over?"

Mako looks at Aysu, her eyes are wide and hopeful.

"Yeah, he's going to make us some breakfast and hang out." Mako explains.

Aysu nods, and looks down at the floor. She plays with her hands, not looking him in the eye.

Mako frowns, "What's wrong?"

"I miss mom too," Her voice is barely above a whisper, and Mako can see the tears roll down her face.

Mako starts to stand and Naga takes her head off his lap, he walks over to his daughter, picking her up and cradling her to his chest. She clings to him, shoving her face into his scarf and crying.

"I know, I do too. It's gonna be okay though, you'll see," Mako tells her, he sits back down on the couch.

Mako can feel her nod, "I know it'll be okay. As long as you promise not to….to l-leave me-me."

Aysu is broken into full out sobs by now, and Mako holds her closer. He smooth's out her dark brown hair, rocking her gently.

"I promise, I promise I won't leave you." Mako reassures her.

Aysu nods again, still crying into her father neck. Mako kisses her forehead, and tries to think of something to calm her down, anything really. Then he remembers something she used to do, something that always worked.

She would sing to her.

Korra always insisted she was horrible, but he thought otherwise. Now he just needed to sing a lullaby to her, and try not to screw it up. Mako clears his throat, and begins to sing.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy, come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy, comes marching home_

Aysu seems to calm at this, but she's not asleep yet. That's all there is! Mako hums soothingly, and her eyes drift.

_Leaves from the vine_

(Leaves from the vine)

Mako pauses; she was echoing him, now that was adorable.

_Falling so slow_

(Faaaaallling so slow)

_Like fragile tiny shells,_

_(Tiny shells) _

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy, _

_(Little soldier boy)_

_Come marching home_

_(Maaarrrcching home)_

_Brave soldier boy, _

_(Soldier booooyy)_

_comes marching home_

Aysu's eyes shut, and Mako breathes a sigh of relief, he would have to show the whole echo thing to Bolin later though. Mako finds his own eyes becoming heavy, and remembering that it's 6 in the morning, lets them close

Korra would have proud of him

~.~.~

When Bolin got there her wanted to cuss his brother out for falling asleep even though he was coming over, but when he saw him he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Mako was sitting on the couch, both arms wrapped protectively around his little girl. Aysu was in her father's lap, snuggled against his chest, Mako's scarf around her like a blanket. The real kicker though was the soft smiles on both of their faces, a tint of pain in them, but mostly peace.

Bolin grumbled something and told Asami to send the kids to the guest room, they could all just go back to bed until Mako and Aysu woke up. Bolin shut off the lights that had been turned on and went to the closet, grabbing a blanket and draping it over his brother and niece

As he walks away he can swear he hears someone, someone telling him thank you for looking after them. Bolin turns back and looks at them both, still sleeping in content. Bolin grins widely, and allows the tears to stream down his face.

"You're welcome Korra."

-.-.-.-.-

Aaaaaannnnd I'm tear bending, great. Oh god this hurt to write, now remember tell me in your review whether you want this to continue or to stay a one shot. Let's say 15 continues and I'll continue, okay then, BYE!


End file.
